


America X Reader- Coming Home

by NekoDemon37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are coming home from war after three long years. How will your husband react to you coming home unannounced? America X Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America X Reader- Coming Home

Three years. That’s how long it’s been since you’ve seen your husband. Three long years you have been in Iraq, fighting for your country and the people beside you. You had made a couple of friends serving your term. None of them survived. They had all died in front of you, you helpless to do anything to save them. That haunted your dreams and will continue to do so until you have passed. Now you are on your way home. You had just gotten off the plane and were going to get your luggage. As you descended the escalator, you saw a very familiar mop of unruly blond hair.

“Arthur?!” You cried, stopping dead in your tracks.

“Hello love,” he said, cracking a small smile. “How’s my little sister-in-law?”

“Pretty good. How about yourself?” You said. He held his arms open and you ran into them.

“All better now that you’re here. Now come. Someone’s waiting to see you.”

You two went to go get your luggage and then went and got into a taxi waiting for you. All the while you were talking to Arthur and gazing out the window, waiting to see your husband again. The ride was long, very long. Too long in your opinion. The only thing you wanted to do was see your husband and just have him hold you.

“[y/n]? We’re here,” Arthur said, getting out of the car. You shook your head and mumbled an apology, following suit. Arthur took your bags and started walking up the driveway towards the house.

“It’s a lot bigger than I remember it to be,” you said. Arthur smiled.

“You’ll get used to it again.”

“Let’s just hope that I don’t get lost.”

“You’re not going to get lost,” Arthur said. “Trust me. You’ll do just fine. Now come on. He’s upstairs.” Arthur led you upstairs and knocked on a door, but not before signaling you to be quiet.

“Alfred? It’s time to wake up,” Arthur said through the door. The rustling of sheets could be heard and a low groan.

“It’s too early. Go away Artie,” Alfred said. His voice was muffled and that was probably because his face was in a pillow.

“Trust me. You’re going to want to get up.”

“Fine. Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you downstairs in a couple of minutes.”

“You know he most likely went to sleep again,” you said, leaning against the counter.

“I know. I have a backup plan though.”

“And what would that be?” Arthur smirked.

“McDonalds.”

~*Timeskip*~

 

“So you really did go out and get McDonalds,” you mused, now spinning in a chair at the counter.

“Yes. It’s the only way to wake him up. It should start working now.” And boy was Arthur right. A couple minutes later, some crashing could be heard from upstairs. You two didn’t do anything about it. Y’all just ignored and continued to talk like before.

“Yo Iggy! Did you save some for me?” a voice said, trailing off towards the end. That was when you turned in your seat and took a look at your husband.

“[Y/n],” Alfred breathed.

“Hi Alfie. I’m home,” you said standing up. Right as you stood up straight, he came barreling into you. 

“You’re home. You’re finally home!” He whispered into your hair, his arms getting tighter around you as if you were going to disappear. 

“Yes. I’m home. And I’m here for good,” you said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I figured that since I've posted my works on my DA and Quotev, I might as well post them on here too. So yeah.
> 
> I hope you liked it and as always, don't be afraid to comment and/or favorite [now it's kudos, but whatever]


End file.
